1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments described herein generally relate to filter holding frame assemblies and gaskets for the same that are suitable for use in air handling systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Air filtration systems typically utilize filter holding frames, interchangeably referred to as “holding frames”, to secure various combinations of pre-filtration and final filtration elements in an air handling system. Filter holding frames, such as Type 8 holding frames available from Camfil Farr, Inc., of Riverdale, N.J., may be used with a variety of fasteners to allow the installation of the various combinations of pre-filtration and final filtration elements. Typically, the fasteners may include any combination of clips, clamps, springs, wires, and/or brackets.
Depending on the amount of by-pass tolerable for a specific filtration application, one of the filter holding frame or filtration elements will include a gasket. In applications in which the gaskets are attached to the individual filters, the gasket increases the unit costs of the filters. Since the filters are periodically replaced, the additional gasket undesirable increases the cost of the filter. In applications in which the gaskets are attached to the holding frame, the gaskets become worn and ineffective over time, thus requiring costly and laborious replacement.
Thus, there is a need for an improved filter gasket for use with holding frames.